Jennie/Gallery
Gallery Promo Pictures= Jennie-Kim-1.jpg BLACK PINK JENNIE DEBUT 2.jpg BLACKPINK JENNIE KIM DEBUT3.png black pink Jennie debut1.jpg BLACKPINK-Jennie.jpg JENNIE KIM 23.jpg JENNIE KIM 235.jpg JENNIE KIM 2345.jpg Jennie Debut 2546.png PWF_Jennie_Promo1.jpg Pwf Jennie Promo3.PNG PWF Jennie Promo 35.PNG PWF Jennie Promo 7.PNG PWF Jennie Promo 2.PNG Jennie Stay Cover.jpg Jennie Whistle Promo Picture.PNG Jennie Boombayah Promo Picture.PNG Jennie Pre-Debut.jpeg |-| Commercial= Jennie_Magazine.png Jennie MoonShot.PNG Jennie Nylon 2.PNG Jennie Nylon.PNG Jennie Saint Scott 1.PNG Jennie Saint Scott 2.PNG Jennie Saint Scott 3.PNG Jennie Saint Scott 4.PNG Jennie Saint Scott 5.PNG Jennie Saint Scott 6.PNG Jennie Saint Scott 7.PNG Jennie Saint Scott 8.PNG Jennie Saint Scott 9.PNG Jennie Saint Scott.PNG Jennie Moonshot Cream Paint Photoshoot.PNG Jennie Dazed Korea April Issue.PNG Jennie Dazed Korea April Issue 2.PNG Jennie Dazed Korea April Issue 2.jpg Jennie Dazed Korea April Issue 3.PNG Jennie Dazed Korea.PNG Jennie for Dazed Korea.png Jennie_Dazed_Issue_4.jpg Jennie_ZIPPER_Issue_1.jpg Jennie Birthday Facebook picture.jpg |-| Music Videos= Boombayah 9.jpg Boombayah 16.jpg Jennie Boombayah MV.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 17.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 16.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 15.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 14.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 3.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 2.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 18.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 4.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 5.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 6.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 7.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 8.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 9.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 11.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 12.PNG Jennie Boombayah MV 13.PNG Whistle354.png Whistkle33.jpg Jennie whistle 45.jpg Jennie Whistle.gif Whistle jennie.jpg PWF37.jpg PWF38.png PWF36.jpg PWF35.png PWF34.jpg PWF33.png PWF24.gif PWF17.jpg Pwf11.jpg PWF10.gif BLACK PINK JENNIE STAY5.gif Stay MV 20.PNG Stay MV 9.PNG Stay MV 10.PNG Stay MV 16.PNG BLACK PINK JENNIE STAY.jpg Stay MV 19.PNG Stay MV 21.PNG Stay MV.PNG |-| SBS= Jennie_245.png Jennie_Playing_With_Fire_SBS_Inkigayo.png Jennie SBS Inkigayo Boombayah.PNG Jennie Stay SBS Inkigayo.PNG Jennie Whistle SBS Inkigayo.PNG Jennie Playing With Fire Inkigayo.PNG Jennie SBS Gayo.PNG Jennie SBS Gayon Whistle.PNG Jennie SBS Gayon Whistle 2.PNG Jennie SBS Gayo Peformance Whistle 2.jpg Jennie SBS Gayo Peformance Whistle.jpg Jennie Boombayah Comeback Inkigayo 2.PNG Jennie Boombayah Comeback Inkigayo 3.PNG Jennie Boombayah Comeback Inkigayo.PNG Jennie Whistle Inkigayo.PNG Jennie Inkigayo thanking fans.PNG Jennie Inkigayo Snow Stay 2.PNG Jennie Inkigayo Snow Stay 3.PNG Jennie Inkigayo Snow.PNG Jennie Inkigayo Snow Stay.PNG Jennie Inkigayo Snow Stay 4.PNG Jennie Inkigayo Goodbye Stage.PNG |-| Others= Jennie 200 days.PNG Jennie 23.PNG Jennie Gaon Chart Awards 2017.jpg Jennie 6th Gaon Awards 2.PNG Jennie 6th Gaon Awards.PNG Jennie doing yoga.PNG Jennie Get It Beauty.PNG Jennie in Bangkok.PNG Jennie in Thailand.PNG Jennie Instagram Post.PNG Jennie drinking coffee.PNG Jennie on Lunar Year.PNG Jennie With short hair.PNG Gaon Chart Music Awards Jennie.PNG Jennie Seoul Music Awards.PNG Jennie Seoul Music Awards Red Carpet.jpg Jennie Playing With Fire MV Unseen.PNG Jennie With Balloons.PNG Jennie 31st Golden Disc Awards 2.PNG Jennie Golden Disc Awards 2.PNG Jennie 31st Golden Disc Awards.PNG Jennie Golden Disc Awards 2017 Peformance.jpg Jennie AAA 2.PNG Jennie AAA.PNG Jennie Asian Artist Awards.PNG Jennie Asian Artist Awards 2016 Peformance.jpg Jennie Winking AAA.PNG Jennie Behind the Scenes Debut 2.PNG Jennie Behind the Scenes Debut.PNG Jennie by a window.PNG Jennie eating food.PNG Jennie Kim Channel Plus.PNG Jennie leaving SBS Inkigayo.PNG Jennie LG G6 2.PNG Jennie LG G6.PNG Jennie Square Two Media Interview.PNG Jennie with blue background 2.PNG Jennie with blue background.PNG Jennie Behind The Scenes Dazed Korea.PNG Jennie at the Book Store.PNG Jennie at the Book Store 2.PNG Jennie in the snow.PNG Jennie flicking her hair back.PNG Jennie as a cat 2.PNG Jennie as a cat.PNG Jennie at the Melon Music Awards using snow 2.PNG Jennie at the Melon Music Awards using snow 3.PNG Jennie at the Melon Music Awards using snow.PNG Jennie at the Melon Music Awards.PNG Jennie Melon Music Awards 2016 Peformance.jpg Jennie Melon Music Awards 2.PNG Jennie Melon Music Awards.PNG Jennie Boombayah Behind The Scenes.PNG Jennie in her dorm 2.PNG Jennie in her dorm 3.PNG Jennie in her dorm 4.PNG Jennie in her dorm.PNG Jennie looking at the ceiling.PNG Jennie making a heart with her hands.PNG Jennie on her birthday holding her cake.PNG Jennie on her birthday with her presents.PNG Jennie sendig kisses.PNG Jennie using Lollicam.PNG Jennie's selfie.PNG Jennie Flying Yoga.PNG Jennie Wearing Jisoo's Crown 2.PNG Jennie Wearing Jisoo's Crown.PNG Jennie VLive 2.PNG Jennie VLive.PNG Jennie VLive 4.PNG Jennie VLive 3.PNG Jennie.jpg Jennie Instagram Update.PNG Jennie Instagram Update 2.PNG Jennie Leaving Inkigayo 2.PNG Jennie Leaving Inkigayo 3.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 2.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 3.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 4.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 5.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 6.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 7.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 9.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 10.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 11.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 12.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 13.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 14.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 15.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 16.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps 78.PNG Jennie VAPP Caps.PNG Jennie's Channel Plus Update.PNG Jennie Kim Update On Instagram.PNG Jennie Kim Update On Instagram 2.PNG Jennie Kim on VLive 3.PNG Jennie Kim on VLive 4.PNG Jennie with bangs on VLive 3.PNG Jennie with bangs on VLive 2.PNG Jennie with bangs on VLive 4.PNG Jennie with bangs on VLive.PNG JennieIG1.jpg JennieIG2.jpg JennieIG3.jpg JennieIG4.jpg JennieIG5.jpg JennieIG6.jpg JennieIG7.jpg JennieIG8.jpg JennieIG9.jpg JennieIG10.jpg JennieIG11.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Members Category:Member Galleries Category:Jennie Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Members Category:Member Galleries Category:Jennie Category:BLACK PINK